


Hot Cocoa (Jay (Marble Hornets) X Reader)

by PokePastel



Series: Marble Hornets Nightmare Fluff [2]
Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert, Romance, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 22:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1528550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokePastel/pseuds/PokePastel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part 2 of my Marble Hornets Fluff series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Cocoa (Jay (Marble Hornets) X Reader)

{Jay's P.O.V.}

"What the hell is wrong with you? First you start filming yourself-and everything/one around you- then I find out you're being chased by some freaking giant faceless businessman?" (Y/N) Screamed.  
"I'm sorry-"  
"Sorry doesn't cut it, Jay! You've been keeping this giant secret this whole time AND share it with tons of random people on the internet?! What did you think I don't know how to use a computer or something?!" She spat.  
"(Y/N) Let me explain-"  
"An explanation?! I would love a valid explanation!" You demanded  
"I just wanted to protect you and-"  
"Jay you weren't protecting me at all! You probably put me in more danger this way!"  
"I know that now and-"  
"No Jay. There are no more "ands" and "buts". We're through. I've put up with a lot of shit, but this was the last straw. For all I know you could have another girlfriend or something!"  
"I love you and only you, (Y/N)!" Jay begged.  
"I'm sorry, Jay. We're through." You sighed before leaving.  
"(Y/N) please don't leave me!"

 

I wake up with tears going down my face. Dammit I'm crying. I wipe my eyes and look over at my , currently sleeping, girlfriend and sigh. I'll have to tell her in the morning.

"J...Jay? Is something wrong?" She yawns.  
"No...just a nightmare." I pull her close to me.  
"Oh...wanna talk about it?" She seems awake now.  
"It can wait until morning. But, (Y/N)?" I ask unsurely.  
"Mhm?"  
"Promise me you'll never leave me." I beg.  
"Jay I would never leave you. I love you too much." She nuzzles me. She jumps a bit when thunder booms outside the window.  
"Want me to go make hot cocoa?" She asks.  
"That would be nice." I mumble and follow her down stairs.

 

-Time Skip to Hot Cocoa being ready-

 

"I've been keeping some things from you..." I sigh and start explaining. She listens but doesn't seem shocked at all.  
"Jay, I would never leave you over something so small. Besides, I've known about it this entire time. I've just been waiting for you to be ready to tell me." She sighed and took a sip of her drink.  
"W-What?" I gasp in shock.  
"Yep. You aren't exactly...subtle, Jay." She smirked.  
"Like you could do better!" I scoffed.  
"Okay, how about I film the next entry?" She challenged.  
"You can film it with me, I don't want you getting hurt."  
"I doubt I'll get hurt, but if it makes you feel better I'll film it WITH you."

 

After that we just cuddled in bed and watched T.V.

"I love you (Y/N)."  
"Love you too, Jay."


End file.
